M'en fous, j'suis bourré
by Nuity
Summary: Où tout le monde boit, il y a des jeux dignes d'enfants de six ans et demi, et non, Envy n'a pas peur d'Hawkeye. Même pas. / Brotherhood, semi-UA, sorry not sorry.


Bonjour.

Ceci est, euh... ma... première contribution... Au fandom FMA...

Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je fais de ma vie ?

Warning: Alcool et langage très cru, très mauvais humour et irrespect total du canon. Ici, les homonculus sont toujours vivants, parce que je ne sais pas. Mustang n'est pas aveugle mais Alphonse a récupéré son corps. Bref... L'ennui c'est mauvais pour la santé. C'est la faute de Midori-chan. Aussi, la fin est carrément mauvaise, parce que je suis nulle pour faire des fins quand c'est humoristique. Je vous aime les gens.

Bonne... hrm... lectuuure ?

* * *

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé de fille ! »

Winry est triomphante.

La soirée est bien avancée, suffisamment pour qu'ils aient oublié la raison pour laquelle ils ont bien pu décider de l'organiser en premier lieu (« très mauvaise idée, Havoc », signalera Roy le lendemain, s'attirant une exclamation indignée de « hey, pourquoi moi ?! »; s'ensuivra un débat bien ralenti par la gueule de bois), et appris quelques petites choses cocasses, comme l'incapacité du commandant Armstrong à tenir l'alcool, l'existence du string rose en dentelle du colonel, ou encore le fait que Breda, tel un vrai alcoolique de bande dessinée, hoquette dès qu'il a un coup dans le nez.

Un long silence se fait quand Hawkeye vide son verre d'un seul trait.

« Y a des phot-

\- TA GUEULE, MUSTANG ! » rugit sa subordonnée, les joues rougies par la tequila, avant de lui abattre un féroce coup de poing dans le dos.

Riza est très violente après quelques verres.

« Je n'ai- jamais- je n'ai jamais- » se lance Alphonse de sa voix encore jeune, et Envy, dont le métabolisme brûle l'alcool à une vitesse phénoménale (« outrageuse », a commenté Roy), faisant de lui probablement le seul encore complètement sobre dans la salle (une très mauvaise idée), se demande vaguement qui a laissé le gosse participer à cette insanité. Non pas qu'il s'en inquiète – c'est drôle. « Je n'me suis jamais tapé quelqu'un dans le bureau d'mon supérieur !

\- Vicieux », murmure Breda d'un air inspiré. « T'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ? »

Le gosse a une sacrée chance que son frère aîné ait une propension arrangeante à oublier ce qu'il entend une fois que l'alcool fait effet.

Suivant Riza et Winry – _sérieusement ?_ –, Edward, justement, avale le contenu de son verre, le regard sombre, et l'Envie hésite au moins zéro virgule deux secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire moqueur et satisfait. On peut quasiment voir les plumes jaunes virtuelles au coin de ses lèvres, même s'il n'a rien d'un chat – ce serait plus un chien avec des dents de cheval, duh.

« QUOI ?! »

L'air outré de Mustang n'a pas de prix.

« Peu importe », fait Ed rapidement, puis, pour couper court à la discussion : « J'me suis jamais déguisé en chat. ET la métamorphose compte. »

L'homonculus lève les yeux au ciel, lâche un profond soupir qui reflète parfaitement sa vraie nature – plus qu'un chien avec des dents de cheval, _plus encore_ qu'une crevette ridicule couleur soupe à l'épinard, Envy est une _dramaqueen_ – et descend un autre shot de vodka comme si c'était de l'eau, accompagné par Havoc.

« A quelle occasion ?, questionne Al avec une curiosité enfantine totalement morbide dans ce contexte-là, son regard embrumé échouant sur le Pêché qui se lèche les babines.

Celui-ci contemple le plafond en se demandant s'il y a des chances qu'Ed se souvienne de ses aveux le lendemain – il ne sait pas trop comment il prendrait l'idée d'avoir été observé sous sa douche pendant quelques mois par un petit félin noir.

« Hé ! » intervient Roy, lui sauvant la mise – comme c'est ironique –; on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il hurle vraiment beaucoup, de toute façon. « C'est pas un action ou vérité ! »

Le bruit d'une tête qui se cogne retentit et Ling, jusqu'ici en train de comater en dessous de deux chaises (« c'est pour concentrer tes chakraaaas... » avait expliqué Winry en les installant non sans violence), se relève brusquement, les cheveux ébouriffés et le haut parti on-ne-sait-trop-où.

« Quelle excellente idée ! »

Personne ne remarque l'expression incroyablement terrifiée que prend Havoc; peut-être parce qu'elle n'a aucune importance scénaristique.

« Ouais ! » éclate Riza sur un ton déterminé, exactement le même qu'elle prend quand on lui confie une mission d'importance. « Tout le monde, action ou vérité ! Celui qui participe pas, j'l'enterre vivant ! »

Les yeux vitreux du colonel se posent sur son lieutenant avec une certaine émotion, et elle marmonne, l'air toujours aussi énervé :

« _Ling Yao !_ » Le concerné lui adresse un immense sourire, visiblement pas perturbé le monde par l'aura vengeresse qui entoure son interlocuteur. « _Action_ ou _vérité_?

\- Action !

\- Bien... Euhhhh... Fais-toi des tresses ? »

Envy se fait la réflexion que l'Empereur semble excessivement heureux, et très rapidement, il arbore deux longues tresses qui reposent sur son torse.

« On pourrait faire... La même chose... Avec les tiens », lui murmurent Edward et Alphonse d'une seule voix. _Au secours_.

Maintenant n'est certainement pas le moment de laisser ses pulsions meurtrières refaire surface. Ca pourrait gâcher la soirée de certains.

« Mon tour ! Euh... Envy ? »

Bah voyons. Huit paires d'yeux se posent sur lui avec un intérêt tout nouveau et particulièrement alcoolisé.

« Action ou vérité ? »

Foutu jeu de gosses de six ans et demi.

Foutus humains d'âge mental de six ans et demi.

« J'sais pas, _vérité_ », lance paresseusement l'homonculus, le sarcasme suintant de ce mot unique, avant de s'étirer, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver, de toutes manières ?

« D'accord, euh... – il a une légère absence – ah oui, okay. Tu pourrais – froncement de sourcil – nous parler de- ce que tu fais quand tu- dors ?

Edward explose de rire.

« Greed, petit enfoiré, tu vas me payer ça.

\- Alors ?

\- Je pourrais tous vous arracher le cœur et le donner à bouffer à Gluttony.

\- Je pourrais aussi t'arracher tes _testicules_ avec tes propres _dents_ avant des les enfoncer dans tes _globes oculaires_. »

Envy n'a pas peur des humains. La femme à moitié folle et complètement bourrée devant lui n'est probablement pas humaine de toute façon, haha. Puis même, elle n'a aucun moyen d'exécuter ses menaces.

N'est-ce pas ?

… … _N'est-ce pas ?_

« Allez, dis-leur », rigole Ed en lui tapant dans le dos, et l'homonculus résiste à la tentation d'arracher le bras impliqué.

A la place, il se contente de lui jeter un regard noir comme l'Enfer.

« Edward Elric, tu es plus petit qu'une bactérie.

\- M'en fous, j'suis bourré. »

Tout le monde ouvre des yeux et une bouche immense, sauf Riza qui tire sur une des longues mèches noires qui traîne sur le sol.

« _Réponds !_ »

Envy fait preuve d'un self-control incroyable, attrape deux bouteilles de vodka dans le vague espoir qu'il sera lui aussi alcoolisé quelques minutes, marmonne un « j'sucemonpouceetj'm'accrocheàtoutcequibouge », et les vide.

Ling (ou peut-être Greed, plus probablement les deux) est si hilare qu'il peine à respirer, ses éclats de rire brisant le silence incrédule qui est tombé sur la salle.

« Meeec, j'aurai plus jamais peur de toi », fait Havoc, la mâchoire pendant dangereusement vers le sol.

Le concerné, qui sent sa tête lui tourner légèrement (« victoire ! » hurle une petite voix dans son esprit qui ressemble étrangement à celle du lieutenant Hawkeye), relève vers lui des yeux certes embrumés, mais toujours aussi vicieux.

« Tu veux qu'on parle de ma sœur ?

\- Eh, c'est bas !

\- Comme toi, Edward. »

Puis, avant que ce dernier n'aie le temps de répliquer le « pas gentil » qui lui pend au lèvres, il l'attrape par la nuque et lui roule une pelle.

« Putain d'fanservice, râle Jean avant de se resservir du saké.

\- Moi aussiii ! geint Mustang avant de se faire assommer par Riza.

\- Trouve-toi un autre corps, Greed », marmonne Ling pour lui-même, tout à sa schizophrénie naissante.

Quant à la suite... Elle reste un peu floue.

* * *

Edward a horriblement mal à la tête quand il ouvre les yeux le lendemain matin.

« Pourquoi on est n- »

Puis il regarde la salle.

Cri d'horreur.

« Rendors-toi », marmonne Envy. « C'est un cauchemar. »


End file.
